The Name's Winchester
by dlayney
Summary: Warning : This is a SISTER FIC. If you don't like them, then this fic isn't for you. I suck at summaries, sorry. I'll think of one later. Anyway, contains angst/drama/fluff/humor and brother/sister relationship NOT INCEST . Follow Season 1 timeline.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first fic ever. English isn't my first language, and its one of the reasons why I created this fic, to improve my grammar in English. Sorry for my mistakes. Yes, I love Supernatural, love Sam and Dean, and I love sisfic. If you don't like sisfic, then click the 'back' button right now. In this fic, Dean is 26, Sam is 22 and Hayley is 15. Starts in season 1.

Please, don't sue about my writing style if you don't like it. Give me tips to improve myself, I would love that :)

Oh, and the first chapter is exclusively on my character, Hayley Winchester, to let you know more about her personality I guess. More info at the end ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**The name's Winchester**_

_**Chapter 1 – Hayley Winchester**_

''Come again?''

Hayley Winchester sighed, deeply. Well, what else could she have expected, anyway? Has it been only one time where telling the hard, wicked truth about the real world they were living in actually _worked_? Well, here she had the proof once more it obliviously _not _worked, and she was pretty positive it never did with Dad or Dean for all that matter.

''What, are you nuts?''

Already heard that one on a Winchester.

Hayley glanced at the girl. Well, apart from the part where she looked terrified as hell just one minute earlier, she now seemed to think she was just going insane. Hayley couldn't really blame her for that though; she hadn't reacted really well when her father told her the same truth when she was barely seven years old. Only Sam's soft words and Dean's promises had calmed her down.

''Okay, listen to me, Courtney,'' Hayley tried once again, softer this time. ''I'm not crazy, and so are you. Well, this still has to be proved for you, but...'' That earned her another glare from her blonde college's roommate. They just couldn't stand each other. ''But, I can promise you this is all real. You've seen it for yourself, haven't you?''

Realization started to settle in her, at least. It's not like she announced it out of the blue. ''What we saw…is it, uh, one of those things?''

Hayley nodded carefully. ''Yes, it is. I still don't know what we're dealing with, but it's definitively supernatural. Probably a spirit.''

She heard Courtney snort beside her. ''A spirit, and she sounds really serious about it.''

Hayley simply rolled her eyes at that. Okay, she knew the truth was hard to take, but she still had chance in her bad luck. Courtney could have been proved to be hysterical, but she kind of had this attitude really down to earth. Well, she was scared, Hayley could tell that just fine and it was normal after all, but at least she seemed sane enough to still listen to everything she said.

''Okay, we're gonna try this way,'' Hayley spoke quietly, crouching slightly, motioning for Courtney to do the same.

Hayley peeked outside of the room by the open doorway. Thanks to the moonlight pouring inside a nearby window at the end of the ally, she could still see in the darkness and was able to make a mental plan to lead the two of them inside the large mansion. And thankfully, this house was so huge that almost every room had windows. She had broken her only one flashlight, of all the time to break it when she most needed it.

She turned back to Courtney, still crouched behind her. ''Alright, you stay close to me. If you see or hear something, don't scream, just tell me, okay?''

She highly doubted her roommate wouldn't scream, but she nodded nonetheless.

Hayley took a deep breath, shaking her head as she did so. It always had been a habit to calm her down and silently prayed she could keep her cool on this one.

She walked out of the room, Courtney quick on her heels. She mentally remembered what her father and Dean taught her. Her right hand was holding a small, plain shotgun that once belonged to her dad. He gave it to her when she entered the college, as precaution and safety. Dad, just like Dean, had never wanted her hands to be dirty even though they made sure she was trained to be a good shot. She had it raised before her, loaded and ready to shoot while her left arm was slightly covering Courtney, so that if she had to push the girl out of the way, she could rapidly comply.

The floor cracked under their feet, and Hayley gritted her teeth. _That _was the kind of sound she always hated to hear.

''So, you're family's really doing this…like a job?'' asked quietly Courtney.

''Yeah, it's kind of a family business,'' replied Hayley, hearing those words from her father once.

''And they just…let _you_ take part of it? They don't think it's a bit dangerous. I mean, it must be hard…''

Hayley turned at her right, shifting the weight of her weapon in her hand. She breathed a small sigh of relief when nothing was ready to jump at them out of the darkness. ''The job is hard, sometimes.''

She paused a moment to adjust her eyes at the new level of darkness. ''My father, he would never allow me to go on a hunt without my brothers or himself. It's kind of my first time alone, you see,'' she replied quietly, fighting the uneasiness that threatened to waver in her voice. She couldn't allow herself to lack the confidence in front of Courtney.

''Are you scared?''

_God yes._ ''No, I've been prepared to this.''

She leaded them in another part of the house, her senses all in alert.

Hayley refused to give in the fears that tried to struggle her ever since the beginning of this evening. Yes, she had been raised like a hunter. And yes, she knew all about the supernatural stuff. But she had never been on a hunt _alone_. There would always been someone with her. Dean, Dad, or Sam, before he left for Stanford. But now, she was _alone _and it scared the hell out of her. She was too young for this. Maybe if she was in her twenties like Sam and Dean, but definitively not at fifteen years old. Well, almost sixteen.

The only thing that kept her going was the reason why they were still in that mansion in the first place. They were three when they entered the house; now they were only two.

Hayley had reasons to believe their missing classmate was still alive. The thing that took her, whatever it was, hadn't killed her in a cold blood. Just the fact it had _taken _her away meant it didn't want her to be killed. Maybe it was something like torture, personal pleasure, food – no, she wouldn't even go there.

''Can you see that?'' asked Courtney, pulling Hayley out of her thoughts.

''See what?'' replied Hayley, missing something, obliviously.

Her blond haired teammate pointed at something on the floor, a few feet away from them. It seemed to be a kind of liquid, Hayley couldn't tell from her spot. _Just don't let it be blood_, Hayley silently hoped as she carefully approached the spot and kneeled down. Red. Fresh. _Blood_. She never had luck for that kind of thing.

Courtney breathed heavily at her side as she leaned down before she immediately pulled back, panic echoing in her features. ''Oh God, don't tell me that's blood.''

''Looks like it,'' Hayley replied with uneasiness as she studied the best she could the small puddle of blood. She frowned.

''What, _Taylor_'s blood?''

But Hayley never answered, her gaze staring intensely at the blood on the floor. It didn't make any sense. Why, of all the places would there be blood _there_? Right in front of them, when they had found no traces of Taylor on the first floor, and now, of all the sudden, there would be blood there, neat and clean, no splashes around? If she didn't knew better, she would say it was placed there on a purpose, to lure something or…to trap someone.

Damn it. _It_ was clever.

Hayley looked up just in time to duck away from a large axe, if she just had seen well. She heard Courtney scream in fear and lost no time to push her out of the way when it took her as target, the axe, yes it indeed was an axe, thumping against the wooden frame of the wall since it missed its aim.

However, she did miss the hard, blow that was delivered on her left cheek. Hayley stumbled back under the impact, her vision blurring as her back collapsed against the wall of the small alley. The _it _was a tall man, she only then realized. She vaguely saw him turning on his heel, disappearing and reappearing like only a ghost would. Okay, a powerful one since it was materialized, could handle axes and definitively knew how to hit a girl.

Hayley forced her eyes to stay open, blinking a few times; she wasn't out cold yet.

Courtney fell to her knees, from fear or from a blow she received, Hayley couldn't tell. However, she did saw the tall man bending slightly in her direction, his hand reaching for Courtney's neck for God knew what and she wouldn't stand there to discover it, either.

''Hey,'' Hayley shouted.

When she was sure the man glanced her way, distancing itself from Courtney, Hayley shot. It vanished; salt cartridge.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Hayley lowered her shotgun. Her mind blurred again, but she forced herself to remain awake; she had to check on Courtney. She made her way as quickly as her legs carried her, kneeling in front of her roommate as she inspected the other girl for any injuries, which she thankfully found none.

''Are you alright?'' she asked nonetheless.

''You really were right about all this,'' was Courtney's answer, the girl visibly shook up. There again, it was comprehensible. ''You're still a freak, Winchester, but you were right.''

Hayley laughed humorlessly in one breath. ''That's what most people think about my family.''

''With reason,'' agreed Courtney, before she turned serious, gazing intently in her direction. ''Thank you, though. You, uh,… probably saved my life back there.''

''Don't mention it,'' Hayley replied, offering a small smile.

''But don't get me wrong, I still don't like you, freak,'' Courtney continued with a small grin.

''Yeah, same goes for me,'' grinned Hayley before she turned grave again. They couldn't stand there and wait for that thing to come back. It wouldn't take too long before it would show up his fugly face again. ''C'mon, we have to move out from here before it comes back,'' she said as she helped the other girl back on her feet.

They stumbled back a bit, before Hayley once again raised her shotgun in her hand, ignoring the pain she felt on her cheek. She knew she had a bruise, she could feel the warm mixture of blood leaking slightly.

Wasting no time, Hayley began pacing quietly the small alley, making sure she had Courtney safely behind her. They walked in a tense silence for a few minutes, taking alley after alley, checking every room on the second floor they could find. They wouldn't stop until they had found Taylor. She had promised and Hayley fought back the tears that threatened to fall down.

She really wanted to simply crawl under her bed, wait for her father to save the day while he would take care of the monsters in her closet, Sam whispering comforting words and Dean's promises that everything would be alright as long as he was around to protect her.

But they weren't there, and so she held back her tears and saved them for later.

She was distracted when she suddenly heard a muffled sound coming from the half-closed door next to them.

''Can you hear that?'' Hayley whispered, feeling Courtney grab her arm as she said so. She took this as a yes.

Hayley concentrated on the noise, holding her breath as she recognized the sound of choked cries. When she glanced at Courtney, she could deduce from the way her eyes widened that she definitively heard that too. She placed one finger on her lips, before Hayley silently pushed the door open, shotgun raised and ready for anything.

Okay, maybe she wasn't ready to see her missing friend and classmate suspended by the arms with ropes, her small body slightly swiveling on one side. She felt the bile forming in her throat, but suppressed it down. The whole sight gave her chill down her spine, her reaction mirroring Courtney's.

But they both slightly jumped when they saw Taylor's eyes snap open, relief glittering in her eyes. Her mouth was gaged with some kind of old, tattered cloth.

''Taylor,'' called Courtney before she ran up at her best friend's side.

Hayley followed at a slower pace, making sure they had it covered, but found no sign of their little Casper friend.

In one large step, she reached Courtney and Taylor's forms, quickly inspecting the girl's body for any injuries. She had been slightly tortured, but she wasn't suffering from any serious injuries. Only a few bruises and cuts covering her body, but that was already too much.

''Shh, it's okay,'' Hayley soothed as she removed the cloth from Taylor's mouth. The girl was trembling. Pulling out one small knife from her coat's pocket, Hayley raised herself on her toes to cut the ropes that chained Taylor. With Courtney's help, they supported their classmate body as she stumbled back.

''H'ley? Court?'' her cracked voice spoke quietly. ''You…came back for me?''

''Of course we did,'' replied Courtney, smiling genuinely.

Taylor bit her lower lip nervously. ''I'm…so sorry, Hayley. It's m-my fault. I should've listened to you…'' she weakly added, grunting under the effort.

''Shh, it's alright, okay? We'll talk about it later. We need to get out of here before it-'' but she was cut off there, Taylor's screams piercing her ears as she glanced past her shoulder. Predictable, just like in those bad horror movies.

Hayley felt a sharp pain at her side as she sent flying across the room, landing painfully on the remains of a table. It cracked under her weigh, breaking in two. Instead of being knocked off like she would have expected, adrenaline rushed through her veins, bolting her back on her feet. Looking around, she quickly noticed Courtney and Taylor had been pushed against the wall too. Okay, so now there were dealing with an extremely pissed off Casper face, and it was definitively because of their little show off from earlier with the salt cartridge.

Intending to do just that again, Hayley raised her right hand, only to find it empty. She had dropped her shotgun when she had crashed. Cursing mentally, she scanned the area for the missing weapon, but found no trace of it. However, she did felt another blow delivered at her stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs as she was sent once crashing against the wall. But before she could even start to move again, she felt something curl tightly around her neck, pinning her against the wall. Hayley quickly felt the air missing as she choked on the firm grip.

Eyeing the room, anywhere else from the face very close to hers, she found her classmates already knocked out cold, lying on the floor. She struggled against the vice grip, hitting, kicking, but it changed nothing to her situation. She could feel blackness reaching her, seeing spots and the air became rarer by the seconds. In one last effort, she tried to reach for her coat's pocket, stumbling to get a little box out.

It was only then Hayley heard something rush inside the room with heavy and quick footsteps. She choked on air, but clearly heard a loud and audible voice. ''Hayley, get down _now_.''

Her fingers finally grasped the little box, and she lost no time to throw the content at the spirit. It screamed in protest. _Salt._

It lost its grip on her neck, and Hayley stumbled back, welcoming the air back in her lungs before she fell to her knees until her face met the hard floor. She was knocked out for good this time, but she still was able to whisper one name in confusion.

''Dean?''

* * *

A/N : So, what do you think? If John had a daughter, I think she would be strong enough to defend herself since she's a Winchester, but not that 'super' strong. And she would emotionally depend of her family. I know in this chapter, things aren't always clear, but it will all be answered in the next chapter.

Please, reviews if you think I should continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the new chapter! FLUFF alert. Mostly from Sam's POV. I tried to make it credible, but I think it will take some times before I get Dean's character and humor. Oh and sorry if some questions aren't answered yet, I simply wanted to add Dean/Sam/Hayley relationship a little. More action and story in the next chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**The name's Winchester**_

_**Chapter 2 – Missed you**_

Sam tensed when he heard someone outside of the door. He knew it was probably Dean, but years of practice couldn't be forgotten even if he'd desperately tried to forget about his past life when he left to study for Stanford, trying to have a _normal_ life. He let go a small sigh of relief when Dean crossed the door.

''How did it go? Are they doing alright?'' Sam asked quietly from his spot, sat on a nearby chair.

''Yeah,'' Dean grunted, clearly not pleased at all. ''That Taylor girl in the hospital, gonna be fine just like the blonde kid. Freaky kids, anyway,'' he quickly added. ''I don't get it. I think people are just crazy. We tell 'em a house is haunted by some devilish, freaky and creepy ghosts, and first thing we know, they jump in the place like kids missing their jackets.''

''Yeah, you're right,'' replied Sam with a small chuckle without any trace of humor in it.

Dean tossed his keys on the motel's nightstand before he removed his old, leather brown coat and threw it on the first bed by the door. ''How is she holding up?'' Dean eyed the occupied bed near his.

Sam frowned slightly, his gaze following Dean's. ''Fine, I guess. Considering everything.'' They exchanged a small glance. ''She hasn't woke up yet, but her fever dropped down a bit.''

''Good,'' replied Dean tiredly, taking a seat on the already used bed, checking on his baby sister for himself. Each time he glanced her way, he had to restrain himself to kick or punch into something nearby, knowing he and Sam had already done the job when they salted and burned the bones, with satisfaction as the fire fried what was left of that fugly son of a bitch.

Dean pressed the back of his hand on Hayley's forehead, silently relieving her fever indeed had decreased a bit. The damages left by that bastard were clearly visible, even after they had patched her up; her bottom lip was slightly swallowed, she had a deep cut on her left cheek and she had those ugly marks left on her neck where it had grasped her. And she would probably be sore once she'll wake up, because she _will _open her eyes again.

''_Sonofabitch_,'' Dean cursed, getting up before he ran one hand through his hair.

Sam could clearly sense the agitation and tension in his big brother's shoulders, knowing pertinently his train of thoughts. They had so many unanswered questions right now. ''Dude, you have to calm down,'' Sam tried softly.

''I _am _calm down, Sam.'' Dean snapped, earning him an incredulous glance from his little brother. Now it was his turn to sigh, taking a seat on the opposite bed of Hayley's.

Sam waited patiently. In their twisted family, Winchesters weren't allowed to speak freely about their feelings. Concern would be tossed by humor, feelings sometimes admitted out of the blue or at the most unexpected moment. The Winchesters just didn't do normal, and so he waited.

''Man, we almost lost her back there.''

Not too long, still. But it had certainly been hours since his brother was dwelling with his solitary thoughts.

''I mean, if she hadn't called up and left a message…'' but Dean trailed off there. He didn't even want to think about the consequences it implied. Anyway, Sam knew them too well. They wouldn't be there at that moment. They would probably still be on the road, looking for their next hunt while Hayley's college would have called _days_ later, noticing their sister's absence, trying their phone numbers in last result since they would have never joined their missing father on the phone.

The only thought made him sick inside. He knew what Dean was feeling, even if that part was left unsaid.

God, Sam could still have this feeling when they had found their baby sister back there, all blue and bruised as she was choking on air while that…_thing _was grasping tightly her fragile neck. Or he could still feel her slender fingers curling unconsciously around his jacket while he carried her out of the house, or when he held her securely in his lap while Dean roared the Impala to life as they reached for the nearest motel, silently praying for her beautiful green eyes to pry open for him.

And the way she grunted in her slumber each time they attended to her bruises. _That _was definitively something he wasn't looking forward to see happening again, the feeling mutually shared with his older brother.

But it was practically impossible, not when Hayley was in the radar. She was like a supernatural magnet. Well, even without the supernatural stuff, she was still a magnet for anything that was accident, stumbling on the middle of a perfectly clean road or just fall in a _clearly visible_ hole.

''What if we never made it in time, Sam,'' Dean added, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

''Don't think about it,'' Sam replied, adding softly, ''she's alright now, Dean.''

''Yeah, whatever. Dad should've never sent her away like that.''

Sam inhaled slightly. ''Can't argue with you on that.''

When they heard a soft groan from their baby sister, both brothers whipped their heads around. Dean was first to get up, quickly reaching Hayley, Sam standing at the foot of the bed.

''Hayley?'' gently called Dean, pressing one hand on his little's sister forehead as her eyes twitched lightly in her slumber.

Sam was slightly mesmerized by the way his big brother could turn so soft, from a ruthless hunter that could kill in cold blood to something alike a mother bear watching over its precious bear cubs when he or their little sister were hurt or injured. Of course, he would eventually hide the concern behind a few jokes, but Sam always knew Dean cared a lot more than he could ever say. He knew his brother loved them; he could see it in everything Dean did.

''Hay?'' Dean tried once again, earning another sound from their sister.

Definitively a moan now and the two brothers stared with attention as their sister's eyelashes suddenly fluttered, dark wedges of green clearly visible underneath. ''D…'n?'''

Dean let go of an audible sigh of relief. ''Was about time you wake up, you snore like a rampaging grizzly bear, little sis'' he softly teased his baby sister, grinning slightly.

Hayley frowned faintly, blinking a few times, not quite understanding. ''Hm…sounds more…like you, _teddy_,'' came the utterly quiet reply, muttered with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Sam laughed breathlessly, just now understanding how precious his baby sister's voice was as the final piece was finally added to the puzzle, now clearly certain she would be alright and _alive_. He just realized how much he had missed her voice, and Sam felt a little nostalgic, but was still relieved her humor was back, which only meant she was fine.

Dean's reaction was slightly similar to Sam's, breaking in a huge grin as he patted his little sister's arm.

''S'my?''

Sam immediately tensed, but relaxed when Hayley's soft eyes searched for him. ''Right here, baby,'' Sam called back, reaching for the other side of the bed as he took a seat near his sister.

She eyed him lightly, blinking twice. ''Your…hair, they're longer.''

Sam smiled brightly, shaking his head a little. Trust his little sister to come out with the most unexpected thing to say after nearly two years since last time they saw each other. He gently pried one lock of her long, slightly curled hair from her face, the rich color of her golden-brown hair feeling soft under his fingertips. ''So are yours, babe.''

''Fascinating, they're talking about hairs. I know Hayley's a girl, but Sam, I just knew it,'' muttered Dean from his spot, visibly amused.

That earned him a glare – smaller in Hayley's case – from the two youngest Winchester. Dean almost blinked at the familiarity of the scene before him. Well minus the fact his little sister was in bed, recovering from injuries when she left _alone_on a hunt – and she would get right back for that-, but it definitively felt familiar, just like it was the four of them back before Sam left for college.

Hayley coughed, loudly as if her lung was ripping out of her chest, both Dean's grin and Sam's glare immediately vanishing, replaced by concern and worry. ''Hayley, you okay?'' Dean asked.

''M fine.'' Dean shot her an incredulous glance. ''M'kay, feel sore,'' Hayley added, grunting under the effort.

Dean stood up, quickly moving in the small motel room. Rumbling a bit around, he came back with a glass of water and a small bottle in his hands. ''Here, take these, you'll feel better when you wake up, alright?'' Dean helped Hayley to swallow the Advil, gently sliding his fingers at the base of her injured neck as he supported her head while she sipped the water from the glass he was holding for her. She eventually coughed, and Dean stopped, faintly pleased when she had successfully gulped the two pills down.

''Alright, why won't you just get some rest now, sweetheart?'' Dean said as he eased his baby sister back on her pillow in a more comfortable position. It wasn't really a suggestion.

''W-what time is it?'' Hayley weakly whispered, closing her eyes a little under the discomfort.

''What time is it?'' Dean repeated, wondering why she was asking that before he glanced down at his watch. ''Around three in the morning. Why?''

''You guys…get some sleep too.'' Hayley opened her eyes, inspecting them both severely, as if she dared them to contradict her. ''No…offense, but you look all worn off,'' she murmured, her throat feeling dried as she said so, looking a bit more miserable.

Sam and Dean traded a look, clearly not believing even though their sister was looking like crap and had just fought with one hell of a ghost, saving her friend's lives by the same occasion, she was still preoccupied for _their_ own sake instead to simply lay back and rest. Then again, they couldn't go against their sister's nature. She always worried too much about them, more than she did for her own safety.

And truth to be told, they did feel tired now they knew Hayley was alright, feeling a wave of exhaustion washing over them. They drove the whole eight hours trip to Aurora, Illinois, in barely six hours, and the night before, they had finished a job against another, nasty shapeshifter.

''Alright.'' Dean gave in, knowing it was a lost battle even if he wanted to go against his sister's will. He was exhausted himself, and he knew Sam was too. ''Now, just go back to sleep.''

Hayley nodded faintly, closing her eyes under her brother's watchful stares. Sam got up from the bed, grabbing his bag as he searched for his night clothes, Dean already changing in the bathroom. Sam couldn't help but glance in Hayley's way, wondering slightly when she had grown so much. Even if she was pale and looked tired, Sam could hardly recognize her; she had grown up, more beautiful. She was becoming a young woman now, and Sam felt a slight pang of regret that he had missed those years.

Once they were all ready to get to bed, Sam and Dean found themselves side by side, a moment of confusion as they stared at the only two beds in the motel room. One was already taken, which meant there was one left...for the two of them, and the two brothers exchanged an uneasy glance.

''Are you c'ming or not?'' Hayley asked groggily, her eyes still closed.

Dean made a step further, grinning when Sam started heading for the other bed. He should have known she would pick their eldest brother; they spent two years together on the road with their father while _he_ was gone away. He felt another wave of regret and envy, even if it wasn't meant in any mean way. They used to share the bed together when they were younger, but now Dean beat him to it.

''Not you.'' Hayley sighed softly, the efforts visibly difficult each time she was talking.

Dean stopped in mid-way, feigning hurt. ''Hey, I thought _I_ was your favorite.''

''_You _pull the covers,'' grinned slightly Hayley.

From his spot, Dean glanced at Sam, visibly amused. ''She's calling for you, man,'' he said as he passed by his younger brother, crashing in the bed with an exhausted sigh.

Sam frowned at his brother, before he made hesitant steps toward Hayley's bed. When he reached his side of the bed, he paused a moment, glancing at his baby sister with a certain apprehension.

''I won't bite you, you know,'' came the muttered reply.

Sam smiled genuinely, shaking his head a little as he climbed on the bed, stretching his long legs before him slowly as he tried not to move too much, careful not to disturb Hayley with her many injuries. He finally rested his head on his pillow, and soon enough, Hayley's little form turned slightly his way and snuggled really carefully closer to him until her forehead rested against his shoulder. ''You're warm,'' she whispered, as if it was an explanation from her behavior.

Sam put an arm around Hayley's fragile form, smiling when she pillowed her head on his chest. He had missed the feeling of his little sister seeking comfort from him, when she would snuggle closer and rest her head in the crook of his neck when she was barely four years old.

''I missed you.'' If she wasn't that close to him, Sam would have missed those three little words his sister whispered.

God, he only realized now how much he had missed her. He bent down slightly, and kissed her forehead before he whispered at his turn, ''me too, baby.''

From beside them, eyes shut and breathing evenly, Dean Winchester smiled.

* * *

Reviews are love ! :) If you have suggestion/idea, please write them. Will update next chapter soon!


End file.
